That's Not My Name
by fairysdarkestnight
Summary: Love for the Avatar couldn't be harder to find since she has to hide her identity and powers from everyone she meets, especially when she befriends the fabulous bending brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a collaboration between demented2thecore and fairysdarkestnight. Neither of us own Legend of Korra, but if we did, demented2thecore would own Mako. ;)

fairysdarkestnight: What the heck? I already called him!

dememnted2thecore: Shhhhhhh! Anyway, just ignore the girl behind the curtain. Please enjoy the following story.

* * *

The rush of sneaking out of the Southern water tribe and coming to Republic City had nothing on sneaking out of the air temple and going to a pro-bending tournament. Word had gotten out that the Avatar (me!) was in town and since this was a sneaky mission, I was dressed as a girl of the city. Everyone in the city was out looking for me and my water tribe clothes would've given me away immediately. I had dreamed of seeing a pro-bending competition since I was little and tonight was the night I was going to do it. Tenzin was having a meditation session, so it was the perfect opportunity.

While my conscience wasn't yelling at the rest of me to stop, Tenzin would do plenty of it if he ever found out. With my heart about to burst right out of my substantial chest, I climbed out the window and landed on my feet, graceful as a cat. And as silent. Ha, in your face Tenzin.

The victory was short lived when a guard walked around the corner. "Shit!" I cursed as I froze the poor guard in water. "Don't fuck this up for me!" I knew that the others were going to find out, so I sprinted in a not so quiet manner to the water No one would stop me from making it all the way to this tournament! I wanted to at least see the teams competing since the games the night before had sounded so intense.

I heard shouting from one of the other guards on duty. That was fast. I used my water bending to get across the water. Thankfully no one else on the island was a water bender, so they would have to find a row boat. I could see the pro-bending arena from my spot in the water. I'd made it past the guards, but I still had to make sure I wasn't followed. Round one: me. But now I had to make it into the pro bending arena without being noticed.

I figured the only way they couldn't follow me was if they couldn't see me. I ducked under the water and went for it. I could hold my breath fine since water was my first element. I also had the added bonus of being able to push the water so I could go faster than a normal person. I popped up again next to the building that held all my hopes and dreams. And if I had my way, all my future blood, sweat, and tears. I propelled myself out of the water and into the window.

Even with the threat of being found out, I relished the pure thrill of sailing through the air like a bird. My blood thrummed in my veins as the water carried me. The rush didn't last though. I came to that painful realization as I hit the window with a dull thud. Damn. I hadn't expected it to be shatterproof. "Nooooooooo! My dreams!" I screamed as I flopped back into the water.

I heard the boats leaving the air temple island by this time. I looked back and they were headed toward the docks. That's when I heard my savior. "Come here!" There was a silhouette in one of the windows, which had been opened by my daring rescuer. Not wanting to mess with a miracle, I went towards it.

I launched myself through the window of the arena, and landed on a very surprised looking man. He was right around my age, with silky black hair and stunning green eyes. "Um...hey. Thanks for letting me in. I was kinda... not allowed in here."

"I'm not helping a convicted felon here, am I? But anything for a lovely lady in trouble. Especially for one in as much trouble as you were." He winked at me. He was cute but not overly so, and it was really easy to talk to him. "So what were you doing there in the water?" He finally asked.

"Oh haven't you heard? That's the coolest hang out spot right now."

The guy let out a full belly laugh. "Ha ha, that's a good one! Are you here to watch the best pro-bending team, of which I, the magnificently talented (not to mention gorgeous) Bolin, am a part of?"

That's when it clicked that he was one of the guys on the Fire Ferrets that I had the luck of overhearing last night. "No, I'm actually part of the animal rights association. I came here because there were rumors that one of the teams was taking their name literally and lighting ferrets on fire. And that's a really big no-no in this association." I informed him with a straight face.

Bolin's eyes went wide. "Mako would never do that! I love Pabu!" I started laughing at his heartbroken expression. "Nah, I'm just here to watch the match. It's my first one and I'm really looking toward to it."

"That's not funny! You shouldn't joke about that! Pabu is like a brother to me. A short, tiny furry brother that fits in my pocket. You know what, he's not like a brother at all. And since he's not a brother to me, I can get you a seat." He looked around him before presenting his hand. "Come with me if you want some front row seats." A normal person wouldn't and shouldn't grab a stranger's hand even if they are famous, since bad things can happen, but me being me really wanted to see that match.

"Okay." I agreed before grabbing his hand and running through the halls with him towards the match.

Bolin led me through the twists and turns of the arena until we arrived at the waiting/locker room of the pro-bending teams. "Hey Mako, I found a really pretty girl just jumping for the chance to watch us play!" He led me to the best seat in the house.

"Oh my god! This is so cool!" I squealed. It was the best thing I have ever seen. The fighting arena was so close and there were fighters in the room with me about to go on, and I could smell the pre-game anxiety of the players. It was amazing. The only thing that would have made it better was if I was one of the fighters.

A helmet rolled by my feet. Mako had stormed away from the Fire Ferrets' water bending teammate. "I've had it with you Mako. You're just another rookie whose over-inflated ego makes him think he can do whatever the he'll he wants. Good luck finding another water bender as good as me, because I quit!"

"Good riddance!" The golden eyed guy yelled at the retreating figure.

"What the hell man? What happened?" Bolin yelled at the other man in the room. The mystery man was HOT! He had some fantastic eyebrows and eyes and hair and body. Everything was sexy about him, at least physically.

"He's just another wannabe. We're better off without him!" The epitome of hotness stalked over to Bolin.

"But seriously Mako. Did you really have to piss home off right before the match? If we don't find another water bender in like," he looked down at his empty wrist, "now, we'll forfeit the match and any chance we have at the championship!"

"Sorry for overhearing your yelling from three feet away, but I'm a water bender." I interrupted as I raised my hand.

"Well isn't that grand! Ooooohhhh look at me I know how to bend water so I can automatically become a pro bender and join one of the best teams out there!" Mako snapped back at me. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his mouth twisted in a sneer that made him even hotter.

There was no reason I snapped back. Actually, there was. He was hot. He was mad. I wanted to be able to look at him while he was still angry. "You know what, I've been studying water bending all my life. You might not want me on your team, but I'm the only chance you got. There sure as hell not any spare water benders around. At least not that I can see." I turned my head. "Nope, still none. Now start begging and I might agree to help you oh so pathetic ferrets." I started tapping my foot and made a come at me gesture with my hand. "I'm waiting."

"If you help us I will follow you around like a servant and do anything that your heart desires... so please won't you join the Fire Ferrets?" Bolin said behind his brother while moving Mako's mouth.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Close enough."

"Wait a second-" He started to argue when I shot some water at his mouth and froze it closed.

"Shhhh no talking. Bolin, can you walk me through what I have to do?" I batted my eyelashes at Bolin, showing Mako that he had just been an ass and didn't deserve to see my cute side.

Bolin fist pumped the air. "Ha, take that Mako. Looks like me bringing in a fangirl actually helped us!" Mako just pressed a finger to his head and melted the ice with a lick of flame from his other hand. I went to Bolin's side, more eager to be a part of a real pro bending match than I led Mako to believe.

"So, what do I need to do first?" I asked eager to learn.

"Well, we _are_ going on in the next five minutes so getting dressed is a good idea." Mako informed me as if I was an idiot. I had noticed them wearing the same thing but I figured they were just wearing the same thing out of brotherly love. I didn't realize I had to as well.

"So where do I do that? Some sort of dressing room?" Bolin went red and Mako snorted. "In here since we are still the new team. We have no dressing room, so you can't be shy."

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Fine by me. I'm not shy." Bolin turned beet red and went to stand in the corner. Mako just stood there and watched as I slowly stripped down to my bindings, his cheeks not even giving the slightest hint of a blush.

"Are you done yet?" He demanded with his foot tapping. Geez, what did it take to faze this guy?

He threw a uniform at me and I turned around and wiggled my butt in the air so he had to look. When I picked up all the clothes and looked at him but saw no change. I sighed to myself. "Almost." I threw on the clothes as fast as I could because nothing I did was going to affect the major hottie in front of me.

"Okay Bolin, I'm done." The still blushing guy came to stand by his brother, who opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't attack, don't defend. Hell, don't even move. You're just here so the two fabulous bending brothers can compete." I tried to protest, but Mako cut me off. "I don't care how experienced you think you are, pro bending is different. There are rules you could break without knowing it. I don't want to be in that position, so just lay low and stay as far away from us as possible."

"You could at least act like you want me…here." I argued. He was really starting to make me mad.

"Maybe I don't." He countered.

"Well maybe if I wasn't here you would have had to forfeit and be a cranky asshole for the rest of your life."

"Come on you guys. We have to get going. The games are about to begin." Bolin stepped in between us before we started throwing punches. Who would have guessed that this green eyed flirt would also be a peace maker?

We both sighed, though for completely different reasons. Mine was a holy-crap-he's-so-insanely-hot, while his was a reflection of his thoughts: we're so insanely screwed. But I was their only chance, and even the almighty Mako had to bow down to me. The announcer with the funny voice called out our name as we walked onto the floor. Pro bending here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is a collaboration between demented2thecore and fairysdarkestnight. Neither of us own Legend of Korra but if we did then Mako would always be naked.**

"HERE COME THE FIRE FERRETS!" the announcer informed. The crowd went wild. It was really good to know the team I was joining was talented and not on a losing streak. Yes, they were shouting out Mako and Bolin's names, but I mentally changed all of Mako's cheers to Korra.

For the first time in my life, I was being a good girl and doing what I was told. I wasn't about to give Mako a reason to say he was better than me. But my determination to stay on the sidelines was grossly tested when a ball of flame was sent toward one of the brothers.

I was about to lose my temper and do some serious fire bending back, losing all of my secrecy and being trapped by Tenzin forevermore, but I didn't have to lose everything I had snuck out for. Mako brushed the fire off and kept walking to the middle of the arena standing proud and tall and... Well as I have said before... sexy.

I let out a relieved sigh. Not that I hadn't thought Mako couldn't take care of himself, but I felt utterly helpless. Unfortunately, another fireball was hurled toward our side, but this time it was aimed at me.

I tilted my head just the slightest bit and the fire flew by my ear. Bolin looked at me in awe with his mouth wide open at my smooth move. Mako just looked at me as if I was stupid for not jumping out of the way. Not to mention and putting Fire Ferrets' victory at risk. Heh. Like I'd ever do that. I knew there was a lot riding on this match.

But it was getting to the point where I didn't want to hold back. My whole body was itching to just jump into the fray and kick all their asses into next week. I bended the water around my fist, just to help relieve some of the built up stress. "And look here folks, that's an actual water bender on the Fire Ferrets! I know we all had our doubts, but it looks like we had nothing to fear. Let's see what she can do!"

Someone in the crowd yelled, "That's a woman?" and another followed up with, "If that's a woman that means she can't bend. Go back in the kitchen and make me a sandwich!" That comment got quite a few laughs and it made me even angrier.

"Line up" the announcer called out to us players.

Bolin held me back from running into the crowd and water bending those assholes into oblivion. We stood in the center, Bolin still holding my arm, as the referee spoke to us. "I know you guys really want to get back to the match and the fans won't wait long so I'll make this quick. Fire ferrets, the rules say all members of a team must be able to bend." I held up a swirling orb if water with an eyebrow raised. He cleared his throat. "There's nothing that says a woman can't play, so shake hands and pretend we did something worthwhile."

We shook hands and I stalked off to my corner of exile. "Just don't screw this up." Mako reminded me as if it wasn't obvious. I made eye contact with the other team and snorted. They didn't look all that tough.

Ding ding. I took back that thought when both a fireball and a rock came straight at me.

"CRAP!" I yelled as I dropped to the ground. "Why are they targeting me all of a sudden?" Another rock was hurled at my face. "EEK!"I I rolled to the side to avoid it. Mako glared at me as he bended his fire. "Geeze, idiot. You can't even defend yourself? What kinda water bender are you?"

"What happened to not do anything?" I yelled at him.

"I don't want anybody that looks like an idiot on my team!" Mako shouted back.

"Just don't get hit and don't do anything drastic." Bolin advised.

I jumped up and almost got whacked in the face with another blast of fire. I flipped and used Mako's shoulders as a place to do a cartwheel. The flip pushed Mako's high attack further down and a direct hit into the other player that knocked them back a sector. Bolin gave me a high five while Mako just fumed. "I told you not to get in my way!" He yelled.

"It was a clean hit! Lay off!" I balanced on the balls of my feet and waited for the next attack. I didn't have to wait long. The fire bender on the other tell sent a flurry of fireballs, too many to dodge or block, right towards me. As much of a master I was at water bending, there was no way to get out of that one, even for me. So I jumped behind Mako and let him handle all the fireballs. He knocked them away as if they were just annoying flies. "I told you to stay out of my way!" Mako yelled at me, just barely turning his head.

"I'm not in your way. You're in my way, if anything! Now shut up you stupid wall!"

I continued to use Mako as a shield as I gathered all the water I could to me. My eyes were closed in concentration and I was almost there. Then Mako moved. And I was hit with a rock. "Mako! What the hell were you doing?"

"There was a rock coming at me. I didn't want to get hit. I thought you would block it since you're such a master water bender and all." That's when I got pissed. I gathered my water and sent two streams flying at the other team, making the earth and water bender fly off the edge of the arena.

"It seems like this lady has more oomph than we first presumed! I wouldn't want to be around her when she's angry!" the announcer joked overhead.

"You see that Mako! Who's the best water bender around? Oh yeah that's m-" I got cut off when a fireball hit my ass and sent me flying off the arena platform.

"Hey since you're not playing anymore, go make me a sandwich!" one of the guys in the crowd yelled again. I came up sputtering.

"I don't fucking care if you're hungry. Go make your own sandwich! Or better yet, go make one, since I'm doing all the work!" I climbed onto the platform to watch the rest of the game, just barely holding my temper in check. Bolin was doubled over in laughter from my oh so graceful fall.

Ding ding. "Round Two!"

I got back with my team. "How's your ass? Do you want me to check it out?" Bolin kindly offered.

"I didn't quite hear the end of what you were saying. Can you repeat it?" Mako teased. Oh wow. It seems this bastard has a sense of humor after all.

I stuck my fine ass out. "Like what you see?" I grinned as I shook it.

Mako just snorted as he held his fists out, trying to prepare to fire bend. "Get over yourself."

"I don't think I looked closely enough. Do it again?" Bolin teased. I flashed him a smile.

"Begin!" The match started again, but this time I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I sent the water up with my fists and shot it at the fire bender right away. I was pissed off at a certain fire bender at the moment, and beating the other team's was the best I was gonna get. Besides, I was annoyed with him and his fireballs.

He was knocked all the way into zone three by the force of sheer awesomeness. With a rock to the stomach, he was down for the count. Bolin flashed me a grin. "Nice teamwork!" Mako just shook his head. Apparently he didn't appreciate our efforts. Jerk.

That's when the water bender whipped water at Mako. His eyes went wide since he couldn't dodge. I jumped in front of him and sent the water straight back at the bender, only for Mako to push me back over to my spot.

"I'm pretty sure a thank you is in order!" I yelled as a rock came at me.

"I didn't ask for your help!"

I used my water bending to push the rock back at the other team. I didn't even notice when the earth bender flew off the edge. "Wow. You could've fooled me. I'm so sorry that I was too awesome and made you look weak in comparison. Not that you need any help with that."

My blood was boiling to the point where it was loud and clear to me that I needed to fire bend to reduce my blood pressure. But since I couldn't do that, I simply sent a wave of water over at the other team. My water pushed the fire bender off the edge, effectively getting rid of all fire benders I could at the moment - they weren't my favorite people at the moment.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Bolin asked, amazed.

"I imagined it was your brother!" I yelled back, just to get a dirty look from Mako.

The water bender shot a stream of water and knocked Bolin straight off the edge. His cry of surprise could be heard as his ass hit the water. Mako's fists erupted into flames. "Not my little brother!"

I laughed. "Dude, brother complex much?"

He ignored me as he turned his flames into a whip and knocked the water bender past zone three. "And that's a knockout folks! The match goes to the Fire Ferrets!" The crowd stood up and cheered.

That's when I realized that Mako had a thirst for applause that was actually stronger than mine. When I started walking back toward the lounge, he "accidentally" pushed me off the arena and into the water.

"And down goes the water bender!" the announcer yelled over the audience's laughter. "And here we thought they were so close. Looks like he's got it out for her!"

I swirled the water around me and shot myself back up and next to Mako to glare at him.

"Mako! You have to teach your woman that she belongs in the kitchen!"

More laughter. "She's not my woman! She's too much of an idiot!"

"Hey! I resent that! You're way more of an idiot than I am! Besides, without me, you never would've won the match!"

"The only thing you did was stand in the corner whimpering like a baby!"

"The only reason I was there was that you wouldn't let me play! Jerk."

"Ha! You're too much like a mule to actually do anything I say!"

We inched closer and closer until we stood toe to toe. Mako was snorting out smoke as he waited for my response. He'd be there for a while. I stared so intently into his bottomless gold eyes that I forgot what our argument was about. I even forgot my name. At least until Bolin intervened.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, but we must be going now!" Bolin announced before leaving the stage, hauling both our sorry asses back into the lounge, where we started getting dressed.

"That was amazing!" Bolin gushed while taking off his shirt. That boy was thick and made it look good. He was very muscularand totally pulled it off. I would have so went for it if his brother hadn't been getting undressed right next to him.

Holy crap. Could anything be so perfect? Mako unbuttoned his over coat and slipped it off his toned shoulders, only let it pool at his feet. Clothed only in his pants and undershirt, Mako looked over his shoulder to catch me staring.

He just shook his head and pulled his shirt up over his head, inch by agonizing inch, watching me the entire time. His abs...they made me want to drool. His six-pack was obviously well-defined (since I could count them and all) and he had almost no body fat.

He obviously thought two could play at this game. He was wrong. I slowly undid my belt and shimmied my hips until my pants fell down. I then undid my top and slipped it over my head. I caught him looking. His eyes caught mine and then I saw an evil gleam in them. He started undoing his pants while I pulled mine on.

They went ever so slowly over his ass cheeks, making me realize that a boys butt isn't just cute, but a fucking turn on with the right one. Then I saw his muscular thighs and calves. His legs were hairy, but not cave man hairy, just normal guy hairy. I then imagined his perfect physique without the cloth he had for underwear and imagined him doing something physical with me... something not bending related.

Of course, I couldn't think too much more, because when Bolin finished dressing and turned around, he saw me looking at him... or at least in his general direction since his brother was standing right next to him.

Bolin waggled his eyebrows. "You like what you see?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts of all things Mako. I'm the avatar. I don't have time to be beaten by a mere boy. But damn, that body...

I grinned at Bolin. "Not bad. But I've seen better."

Mako just raised an eyebrow, as if to say, "Really, better than me?" Bolin just asked outright. "Come on. Who's better than the two fabulous bending brothers?" Bolin slung an arm around Mako's shoulders to emphasize his point.

"Well, they have luxurious white hair that feels like silk when I run my hands through it."

Bolin nudged Mako in the ribs. "Sorry dude, we're out of luck. Looks like she has a thing for older men."

I continued as if he hadn't said anything. "And their muscles flex in a most satisfying way when I ride them."

Bolin turned beet red, but said nothing. Mako merely raised an eyebrow. "And, who, may I ask, is this person you're talking about?"

I shrugged. "What person? I'm talking about Naga, of course." I turned around and walked out the doors, leaving the two brothers behind in shock.

The sidewalk soon turned into the sandy shore of the bay before the dock. I could hear the running footsteps of Bolin and Mako as they caught up to me.

"What the hell? You just up and left us! We were in the middle of something!" Mako cried out as I raised an eyebrow. So he admitted it.

"I thought you wanted to be part of the team!" The earth bender's eyes began to water.

Mako sighed. "Dude, sorry, but she's just another fangirl who had the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to bend beside the fabulous bending brothers. Besides, she's not good enough for us. We need a _real_ water bender. "

I shook in fury. How dare he say I wasn't a master water bender, which he would've noticed if he'd let me fight! "But Mako, we need a water bender. And it's obvious she has talent. She just needs to learn a few things." Bolin turned to me. "Please say you'll bend with us!"

I pondered it for a moment before shrugging. "I suppose I could be bribed into joining your pathetic excuse for a team."

Bolin's eyes sparkled in excitement. I swear, that guy was more like a puppy than Naga ever was. "What is it? What can I do?"

I turned my gaze to Mako, whose sense of self-preservation seemed to kick in as he started to back away slowly. But then I changed my mind, deciding that as much fun as messing with Mako is, it would be more...beneficial in the long run to place nice for now. "You have to buy me dinner one of these nights."

Bolin came over to give me a high-five in food lover's appreciation. Mako just sighed in defeat. "Fine. Where can I pick you up for practice?"

I froze. Telling them I lived on Air Bender Island would clearly be a violation of keeping my identity a secret. "Ummm...it's really hard to find."

"Just tell me. We know this city like the back of our hands. Tell me where it is and we'll find it. "

Bolin took a look at his large hand. "Hey, I don't remember that freckle being there before." He rubbed at it for a moment before it came off. "Oh. Hey guys, just kidding about that. There's no reason to worry; it was just some leftover dinner. "

Mako and I ignored Bolin, and shook my head in response to what the fire bender had said. "Thanks for the offer, but why don't we just meet in the park?"

Mako exploded. "JUST LET ME PICK YOU UP ALREADY!" I held up my arms like a little kid waiting to be picked up, but he just left me there. Bolin came to my rescue and pulled me onto his back. "Onward!" I yelled.

From my perch atop Bolin, I could see for miles. But I didn't like what I saw in around the darkened street corner. I hopped down from his back and started toward the dock. Just as I was getting to the wooden planks, Mako grabbed my wrist. "Can I please pick you up? "

Honestly, there was nothing stopping him, but I don't think that's quite what he meant. "Sure." I felt his grip loosen slightly, just enough for me to pull my hand out. I took off running. "You can pick me up at the park!"

Just as I was about to dive into the water, he called after me. "We don't even know your name!"

"It's Kor-" From around the corner, I saw the red and yellow robes I had glimpsed while on Bolin. "zen!" I said, before immersing myself into the cool blue water.

Mako burst out laughing. "Korzen? That's so manly! That's something I'd name my first born son!" he said before erupting into even more laughter.

Bolin was immune to his brother's amusement as he stood there watching the place I had just left. "Ah, Korzen. Such a beautiful name..."

**So even though we didn't say this in the last chapter we really want you to review. It helps us with bragging rights and all those things. So if you would, PLEASE REVIEW! We would like at least twenty before updating the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This is a coollaboration between fairysdarkestnight and demented2thecore. We do not own Legend of Korra, but if we did, then demented2thecore would own both the fabulous bending brothers because she's awesome. Please enjoy!**

"You can't really blame me for running away, Tenzin. You were keeping me here trapped like a toddler in a playpen," I yelled at Tenzin once we were back at the Island. He made me swim all the way back even though he started to ride a boat halfway through. He was supposed to be capturing me.

"I wouldn't have to watch over you if you were able to act your age," Tenzin told me gruffly.

"I don't know if you know this, but I'm the Avatar and I have to watch this city."

"An avatar knows all four elements," he countered.

I let out an irritated shriek. "Would you get off my back about that already? I know I'm not perfect. I get it!"

"Now listen here, young lady. It will take time to master airbending. And with the Equalists taking over, we just don't have the time for you to go gallivanting off to spirits know where!"

"I was just at the arena, so that I can make sure I get to know this city and the people in it!"

"That answer sounds like you just made it up." Tenzin looked at me seriously. He was getting more irritable as this went on.

"No! I really feel that way. I am the Avatar and this is the dream Aang thought of and the one so many people worked hard for. I want to protect it with all my being!"

Tenzin grudgingly nodded. "It's true that was my father's dream. But I still don't like you disappearing like that. I swear, you're worse than my own children!"

"Tenzin, unlike your children, I know three elements and have to save the world. It's a lot of pressure on someone as young and as inexperienced as I am. I want to be young and live a little before I get old and life's pressure pushes down on me further," I begged.

He paused and gave me this long look as if checking to make sure I wasn't just pulling his leg before sighing in defeat and rubbing his throbbing temple. "If it means that much to you..." I squealed and threw my arms around Tenzin.

"Thank you so so so much Tenzin! I swear, you won't regret this!"

Tenzin sighed once more. "Somehow I think I will."

I ran away before he ccould change his mind and into my bedroom to tell Naga the good news. Yes, she is a polar bear dog but she's still my only friend in this big scary city that I can now call home.

"Hey girl!" I squealed as I came crashing into the room.

Naga's slippery tongue covered my beautiful face in slobber. "Guess what! Guess what, Naga! I get to stay with the Fire Ferrets! Tenzin said it was okay!" I jumped onto her back in joy. "C'mon, let's go for a swim. I'm way too excited to sleep now!"

Her ears went down reluctantly. That's when it dawned on me that it was close to morning and I hadn't slept. I still had training tomorrow. "Fine. I'll go to sleep." Naga wagged her tail and laid back down. I looked out my window at the arena and what I hoped I was my future.

* * *

I was rudely woken up by a blinding light. "Crap, I overslept!" I threw on my water tribe clothes and raced out of the complex. Tenzin threw me some leechi nuts and a moon peach as I ran by. I yelled out a thanks in between bites.

I saw the boat that was just starting to leave. "Naga!" I yelled.

She came running and I jumped on her before we dove into the water. We caught up to the boat easily, and then proceeded to pass it.

Naga climbed onto the land and I flopped onto the ground. After a moment or so, a shadow fell across my closed eyes. "What?" I growled. Whoever it was had interrupted my tanning time. I hadn't gotten my perfectly toned skin my staying inside, you know.

"You're late. You were supposed to have been here an hour ago." Mako's voice held the sound of barely contained anger. If I'd been any later, he would've been spitting fire. Literally.

"Nice to see you too," I replied, standing up and stretching. I then proceeded to bend all the water off of Naga and me.

"Why are you all wet?" he questioned.

"I'm wet?"

"Well not anymore but you just were."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I just saw water all over you!"

"Do you have any proof?"

"I saw it! You were just soaking wet!"

"Geez Mako. Why are you standing around arguing? I thought we had practice." Bolin said as he came up to us.

The fire bender just sighed. There wasn't anything he could do once Bolin entered the argument. "Whatever. Let's just go."

I smiled to myself as I went ahead of Mako and bumped into Bolin.

"Hey, good looking." Bolin greeted.

"What's up hot stuff?" I returned, thinking this was a common way people greeted each other in the city.

Bolin slung an arm around my shoulders. "Are ready for Bolin the Magnificent's tour of our fair city?"

"Of course. Where are we going to go first?" I looked up at him. His stunning green eyes made me feel like I was drowning.

"I would recommend the inside of the training arena." Mako interrupted us and our plans for the very beautiful day.

"Don't be such a downer and just relax bro. She was fantastic last night and I know she can do it again, so just calm yourself." Bolin begged.

"Beginner's luck," he scoffed.

"Bro, she's amazing. She totally rocks the whole 'natural talent' thing. Get over it and tell her how awesome she is! I think she might even beat you, with enough practice."

Mako rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Keyword: practice. Besides, I hear the training room is beautiful this time of day. The sun hits just the right way."

"I also hear that the park is also beautiful this time of the day." I piped in.

"Then it's settled. Off to the city!" Bolin decided. Mako looked like he wanted to argue more, so Bolin and I made eye contact before he grabbed my hand. We took off into the heart of Republic City.

We were both gasping for air in between our bouts of laughter at having left Mako in the dust. My stomach grumbled rather loudly, so we stopped in front of a dumplings stand that Bolin said was his favorite.

We were both on our second dumpling when Mako came running up to us.

"How could you two idiots leave me behind like that?" he demanded. He seemed pissed. Smoke was coming out of his ears.

"It was pretty easy, we just started running and you couldn't keep up with us." I smirked as I took another bite of dumpling.

"Well, one good thing came out of this. I just met the most beautiful girl on my way to you guys."

Bolin's eyes widened. I just rolled mine. "What? Is she this gorgeous fire bender who turned up the heat as soon as you looked into her eyes?"

"No. She's not even a bender. But she's absolutely perfect." His eyes got all glazed and he looked off to the distance. My chest tightened at his love-struck expression.

"Oh, that's cool." I replied before I finished off the last of my dumpling. I stood up and brushed myself off. "Shouldn't we be going?" I asked, changing the subject.

Bolin stuffed the rest of the bag of dumplings into his mouth before jumping up beside me. "Onwards!"

Mako lifted and eyebrow. "To where? We still have practice, you know. That's why I came running after you. After I secured a dinner date, of course." He puffed out his chest in self-importance.

"How about you go back and practice for all of us while this beautiful lady and I will go on an adventure?" Bolin smoothly interjected.

I looked at the clock that was on a cart nearby. I was late for Tenzin's training.

"I'm sorry Bolin. I've got to go. I'll see you guys later."

"What are you talking about Korzen?" Mako demanded.

"I have a family matter." I lied.

Bolin's face fell. "Oh. Okay."

I smiled at him, totally ignoring his brother. "I'd love it if we could continue this later, though. I was having a lot of fun."

Bolin winked at me. "It's what I do."

I looked at Mako who just raised an eyebrow at me. I saw a slight twitch at his mouth as if he was pissed at me.

"You might want to get that checked out." I pointed at my mouth and smiledas if I was innocent and not the reason he was twitching.

I turned and skipped off, waiting long enough to make sure they weren't following me before diving into the water. As I pulled myself onto land, I shuddered. Just a few steps away stood Tenzin.

"If you're going to continue this, you better make sure you make it back in time for air bending practice." He turned around and walked off into the direction of the meditating hill.

I sighed, but followed him up. Even though I had tried my hardest, it still wasn't good enough. And I knew Tenzin well enough to tell that he was pissed off at me for being late. Even if no one else could tell the difference in the stoic air bender. But I could. It was all in his eyebrows.

We sat down and he looked prepared for a long afternoon of sitting and breathing. His children were already there and they looked like statues. I wasn't a sit and do nothing girl; I liked to run and go on adventures. This whole meditating thing didn't sit well with me.

But it was still something I had to do. So I closed my eyes and thought about nothing. Or I tried to, at least. Images of a certain fire bender kept coming to mind.

It may be wrong to say this after only knowing each other for a day but I felt like we had a spark. But then he went off and found another girl. What a man whore. My blood started to really boil until I couldn't focus anymore.

"I can't just sit here. I'm going to go to the spinney thing of death." I stood up.

"I'll help her!" the annoying middle child yelled while standing up too.

"I'll supervise." the oldest child volunteered as she picked up her historical romance novel.

"Hey, could you girls do something for me?" Jinora looked up from her book with her head tilted to the side. "I'm not actually going to train. I'm heading into the city." She nodded solemnly, and I felt bad about not telling her the entire truth. "Well, I'm actually meeting two guys..."

Jinora raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like the book I just read. The heroine couldn't decide between the funny heroic guy or the self absorbed jerk."

"Which did she choose?"

"Neither. She couldn't choose so she threw herself off a cliff so she wouldn't hurt either of them. It was so romantic." She flew off into lala land for a moment before using her air bending to come back down. "So tell me about your two guys."

"Well... one is very sweet and kind and funny and he has the most gorgeous green eyes and the other one..." My blood began to boil and I knew if I talked about Mako I would begin screaming.

"The other one..." She encouraged.

"He's not important."

Ikki and Jinora shared a glance and a shrug. "Don't worry. Well cover for you."

"Yeah but you have to bring back lots of those really good pink things that Tenzin never ever let's me have and when you get back you have to tell me all about it and then you have to make my hair all pretty!"

"It's a deal." I then ran off and did a very roundabout route back to the water before jumping in. I was going to get buff from all this swimming. I shook my hair when I got out of the water like Naga did to see what it felt like. It felt stupid.

I checked, but no guards were after me this time. The two young airbenders were holding up their end of the bargain. As I approached the pro bending arena, I saw a lone figure pacing outside its entrance.

I made sure to bend the water off of myself before I went up to him since he'd already questioned me once already.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Bolin's missing and I thought he was with you. Since you two get along so well." Mako accused.

"Nope. I had that family thing come up."

"I just thought that was a lie for you guys to make out since he left right after you."

"I totally wouldn't be opposed. He's quite the charmer. But no, I had to go home for a bit. I was actually hoping to hang out with you guys. Do you want help finding him?"

He sighed in defeat. He really needed to find Bolin. Ever since their parents died, Bolin was his only family. And he'd never find him on his own.

Mako nodded in reluctant agreement. And with that, I whistled for my best friend in the whole world. Naga came tearing down the street.

"What is that thing?" he cried out as I started rubbing her giant ears.

Laughter bubbled out of my chest. "What? Your never seen a polar bear dog before?"

"Bestiality!" Mako yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes and helped him onto Naga's back, though I was laughing on the inside as I remembered what I'd told the brothers before. "Shut up wise guy. At least the only action I get isn't with my brother."

"My brother and I haven't done anything!"

"Most siblings aren't that close, buddy."

"Whatever. We don't have time to discuss this. Let's get going. I feel like the longer we leave him alone the more trouble he's going to get in to."

I shrugged. "The more you deny it, the less I believe you." But I nudged Naga on anyway. And with that, we were off to find Bolin.

**Thanks for reading! But we'll totally update faster if you guys leave some reviews...**

**So review. OR ELSE! Mwahahahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discliamer: This is a collaboration between fairysdarkestnight and demented2thecore and they in no way own the series Legend of Korra. However, if they did, then they would give air bison to all! **

We rode through the streets of Republic City, getting more anxious as we went on. No one had seen Bolin, not even the owner of his favorite noodle shop. We were quickly becoming exhausted, so we stopped for a break in the park.

"Are you okay? I asked Mako. He looked drained of all life and looked like he was slowly shutting down.

"Yeah, we just need to keep going." Mako stood up and almost collapsed.

"Dude, just sit down and wait until you're ready."

"I WON'T JUST SIT DOWN!" Mako shouted.

"What's wrong?" I was worried since this wasn't the Mako I had been with for the last several hours. This was a mad man who just lost his last marble and was now a complete nut case.

"Other than the obvious fact that my only blood relative is missing and may be dead, nothing is wrong." Mako was getting very pissy.

"At least he's not dead," I said with a shrug.

Mako sat up quickly, his face going even whiter with fear than it was before. "You don't think he is, do you?"

"Of course he's not. This is Bolin we are talking about." I assured him.

He looked a little bit relieved that I had given him that false hope. Truth be told I thought Bolin was long gone, but I was going to keep searching until I found his body.

His weak smile made me feel even worse. Damn those eyebrows! They make him look way too good! Just as I was about to open my mouth, we heard the irritating voice of some irksome announcer dude.

"Come one and all; fight the power of the benders. Don't let them abuse us like we are their wives. I don't want to make sandwiches for the rest of my life," the announcer called out, ruining my moment with Mako.

"Wait here. This guy knows me." This fool knew my secret and I didn't want Mako to find out who I really was.

I ran up to the short man on the podium. When he saw me coming, he put his hands up, yelling, "I'm innocent!"

"Shhhhhh! Be quiet!" I glared at him.

"See even though I had given up peacefully the benders of the world are not pleased and this one in particular what with her being the av-" He got cut off by his shrill scream as I launched him into the air.

The people stood in shock as he came plummeting back down to earth, breaking his podium in the process. Flyers were tossed into the air and scattered on the wind.

"Oh, what's all this about?" I asked while I grabbed a flyer from the air.

"No, don't look at that!" he yelled while trying to grab it from my hands.

"It's a gathering and you didn't invite me!" I added a fake pout. "That's not very nice, you know."

Mako came up beside me. "What's this for?"

"I think we have a lead on where to find your brother."

"That's great newsssssssss-" Mako started before he collapsed over. I guess he was more tired than I first thought.

I chuckled a bit before grabbing his hand (I swear my heart did NOT start pounding) and hauled him over to a tree, dragging him in the process of bringing him to the shade.

Naga was passed out already under the tree since carrying us around the city was tiring. I leaned Mako against the giant fluff ball and sat down, thoroughly pooped. The city was much more exhausting than I had first thought.

My eyes slowly drifted shut, but I shook my head. I couldn't fall asleep, not with this golden opportunity in front of me.

I started to slip my hand in his pocket to get any form of blackmail on this sexy guy in front of me. My plan went astray when he grabbed me and snuggled me to his chest allowing me no room to move.

"Teddy Bear," he sighed into my hair. He thought I was a stuffed toy.

I looked down at myself. I didn't feel that fat... I'd been working out lately too.

I tried to scoot out of his lap but he kept his grip strong. I can't say I hated the position since I could feel his rock hard body beneath me and his strong arms were wrapped around me. If the situation had been different, it might have been the best thing to ever happen to me.

But as it was...no, it was still pretty far up there. The sun filtered through the trees, warming my face. I once again felt my eyes droop, but this time I didn't try to fight them.

I guess I had rolled over when I was sleeping because the next thing I knew, the guy on his duct taped podium began screaming. I sat up and Mako's head fell into my lap, jarring him awake. Oops.

"Wazzat?" he asked with a yawn.

"Nothing. We just slept together is all." I shrugged my shoulders like it hadn't meant much.

His eyes bugged out, all traces of sleep gone. But then he composed himself. "So. How good was I?"

"You drooled a little."

He blinked at me, but otherwise decided to ignore my comment. How rude.

"I must say that you are a snuggler, but I couldn't help but notice that it wasn't my name but another's, that you called out." I pouted.

He lifted an amazing eyebrow at me.

"Teddy bear." I whispered softly in his ear.

Mako's face turned beet red. So the jerk did have a weakness. "You threw your arms around, tears coming from your eyes, and you yelled 'No, Teddy Bear! Don't let those men in white coats take me away!"

"That didn't happen." He tried calling my bluff.

I arched an eyebrow at him as if he was crazy.

He shook his head. "I would've remembered that!"

I shrugged. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"I am just calling your bluff," he replied but his eyes flashed fear.

I closed the small distance between us, but even I didn't know what I doing. A paper under my foot crinkled as I scooted closer.

He started to lean in too, but right before we sealed the deal, I slapped the piece of paper in his face. He still had drool on the corner of his mouth.

"Here. Clean yourself off. We need to get going." Mako took a look at the paper I'd shoved into his face. It was an Equalist flyer.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded.

A small breeze picked another one up and threw it into his face. I lifted an eyebrow. "So are we going or not?"

"Where did you get this?" he repeated.

"I got it from the bothersome speaker over there." I pointed.

That's when he got up and started picking up flyers and putting them together. Mako seemed to be smarter than I had first presumed and began making a map.

Hm. So that's what those lines were.

"I think this is where Amon's lair is." he said pointing at a red dot on the corner of one of the flyers. It looked really close and in a safe part of the city. It was weird knowing that's where the most atrocious guy in the world was going to be tonight.

I tilted my head. "So we're going then? It's almost dark."

"We have to go, but not like this." He looked me over as if inspecting me. "Let's slip into something more... appropriate."

"Where are we going to find clothes?"

"I have some that might fit you. They were my mother's. Come on, we don't have much time."

Mako grabbed my hand and dragged me to the arena, up the stairs, and into his bedroom. He only let go when we stood in front of a wardrobe.

He didn't move and that's when it dawned on me that this was a lot harder on him than I had first presumed.

I took a hold of the doors and pulled. What I saw made it hard not to laugh at his dead mom. She was apparently in the circus from the outfits that I saw.

There were dresses with the colors of a vibrant rainbow. And none of them were...suited to my tastes.

"Your mother was a very bright person." I commented.

"Yeah, she always brightened up people's days." I almost laughed until I saw he was serious. His mother must have dressed to her personality.

I coughed instead, but I didn't fool him. "But I don't think any of this will fit me..."

"Yeah. You do look a lot bigger than any of these clothes." I bit my lip so I wouldn't yell anything that I may regret later.

"But wait, I think I still have some of her clothes from when she was pregnant with Bolin. He was a really large baby, you know."

"I bet."

"She couldn't find anything that she usually wears and since it's only for a few months." He opened a box and handed me some pedestrian clothes, very plain clothes.

He held up a pair of brown trousers, a dull green blouse and a long over coat. They looked to be about my size. Great. I was as big as his pregnant mother.

"I knew my big ass would get me in trouble someday." I grabbed the shirt and pants, but left the coat with him and walked out of the room to get dressed.

I pulled on the shirt first, and that fit, even if it was a bit snug. But the pants...they were a whole other story.

"Ummmmmmmm, Mako?" I called through the door.

"I'm getting dressed." he yelled back.

"But this is an emergency!"

He came in with his shirt half off and saw my predicament. I tried on the pants and now they were stuck on my ass.

I could tell he was trying not to laugh, just as I had earlier. But he wasn't nearly as skilled as I was. He burst into laughter so suddenly tears came to his eyes.

"This isn't funny!" I tried swinging at him but I fell over and he saw my ass hanging out of the pants and my legs kicking but not getting anywhere since the pants were so tight.

That just made him laugh even harder. "You forgot how to put on a pair of pants!"

"No! They won't come off! So help me!" I demanded.

"I didn't hear a please."

I growled at him in my frustration, but I knew I couldn't get too angry since I might start smoking at the mouth.

I released all of my pent up air in a large sigh and wondered how long it would be until my legs fell off. Not long, since they'd already fallen asleep.

"Will you PLEASE help me with my pants?" I yelled the please.

"But if I help you I can never get married since I will have seen a woman's body." He wanted me to beg.

I rolled my eyes. Somehow, Mako didn't strike me as the type to still be... innocent.

"Fine. I'll get married to you of you help me take off these pants."

"Wow. How lucky. I'll be the most famous man in all Republic City! Such a beautiful girl, just begging for my hand in marriage!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it, City Boy."

"No, hold on. I need to really cherish this moment." he stood and stared down on me. What a bastard.

As he stood there, my ass starting turning red. Not as red as my face, though.

"Hurry up!"

"No."

"I'll do anything for you!"

"Hmm. Let me think about that." He turned around and walked out of the room.

"Don't make me do this!" I screamed.

"Do what?" he called back.

"Don't make me beg!"

His head came back. "But how will I know how much you need me otherwise?"

"I will tell you I love you and need you and wait on you hand and foot?" I smiled up at him.

"I was hoping for something a little more... physical." He raised an eyebrow at me. Like I had any room to argue with him. My lower half was going to fall off because of lack of blood flow and I couldn't burn it off since I was a weak pathetic water bender only girl. My ass has lost all blood flow.

"Fine. I'll do whatever the hell you want me to. JUST GET ME OUT!"

"I don't think I have a choice anymore now do I?" He sauntered over to me and grabbed the sides of the pants and began to burn them off. The flames licked the sides of my legs, but didn't burn them. Instead my silky soft skin felt a blazing heat, holding the promise of the one who wielded it. He certainly knew what to do with his fire.

As I felt the last of the pants being seared off there was only one phrase thing that I could say.

"Oh sweet relief!" I sighed and rolled over not caring that I was only in bindings and the hottest boy that I had ever seen was in the room.

"Now about that physical thing that you promised me," he said as he slowly climbed over me.

"What about your brother?"

"The rally doesn't start for at least another hour."

"Well, shouldn't we, like, I don't know, go wait in line?"

He just looked at me. "Don't worry. This won't take long." He reached to take my shirt off, but I slammed his hands to the ground. "What's wrong, Korzen? You're acting like a virgin!"

"Yeah, that's what virgins usually do." That's when he must have noticed my wide eyes and my legs clamped shut tight so nothing could get into my center of peace. I wasn't about to make a man out of this boy.

"Gosh dang it. You being a virgin means I have to make your first time special and it's going to take a lot longer than an hour." He climbed off of me and buttoned his shirt, finally allowing me to have a thought that wasn't "OH BABY LOOK AT ME I'M SEXY ABS!"

I sighed in relief, though I would never admit that to anyone, much less Mako. He didn't need to know how much of an affect he had on me. He held out a hand, and I gratefully took it, but I was still surprised at my wobbly knees. But instead of leading me to the couch, Mako shoved me out of the bathroom and locked the door.

"Umm, Mako?" I didn't hear him going pee and my water bending pants were still in there being held hostage by that horny teenage hoodlum.

"Not now Korzen, unless you want to rethink your virginity." The sound of the shower going off made me walk away before something bad happened. I was trapped in a boy's apartment with no pants on and he was in the bathroom taking care of his boner. All of the clothes that were for women were for petite little girls, and the boys were just smelly. That's when I got an idea.

I rushed over to Mako's bed, its sheets still slightly rumpled from when he last slept there, and where I saw the long overcoat I had left behind. It would work perfectly.

When Mako stepped out of his cold shower, I ran in and locked the bathroom door.

I slipped on the overcoat and shoved it on and tied the front together in a loose knot. It was all that evil bastards fault for being horny and having the hormones of a boy, god damn it. He's the one the one that has driven me to such extreme measures.

"Korzen?"

"Coming my dear." I stepped out of the bathroom wearing a suspicious looking trench coat that draped over most of me since it was a tad big. Unfortunately, my water bending pants were still too noticeable, so I would have to go pantless.

"What's with the get up?"

I giggled as I felt the tendrils of a breeze wrap around my bare legs. It was a secret he would never know. "Oh, it's nothing. But thanks to your shower, we don't have any more time. We need to get over to the Equalist rally."

"But we can't take Naga." He pointed out. It was a bit weird to travel around the city on a big polar bear dog and would give away that we aren't from around here.

"Fine, let's start walking." We left the apartment and began the long tread to the Equalist rally, prepared for the worst.

**Thanks for reading this amazing chapter written by demented2thecore with little help from fairysdarkestnight. Just kidding, demented2thecore pretended to be a turtle and yelled random ideas during this time. Please REVIEW because each review warms our hearts and encourages us to write sexier chapters. ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: demented2thecore and fairysdarkestnight have written this story together because they be awesome. ;D They do not own Legend of Korra but if they did then Bolin would be sexier like his brother and more love interests would appear until Korra had a harem of guys. Bwahahahahahhahahahahaha**

A cool breeze trailed along my bare legs, making me shiver. Sure, I was used to the extreme temperature of the South Pole, but this was something else entirely.

I guess the major difference was that when I was down there I had been wearing pants. It felt weird to feel the air going up my thighs, and to only have my bindings covering that area.

I shivered yet again, but this time Mako noticed. He sighed and seemed torn for a minute before he took off his scarf. He went to wrap it around my neck, but I stepped back quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to strangle you," he replied sarcastically.

"Well, I rather like my life right now. I mean, great personality, hot body. I've got it all."

"V card included. Yep, you're like a five year old in summer."

I just laughed it off. It was better in the long run if I pretended he wasn't serious. Especially considering our earlier... almost activities.

He wrapped the scarf around my neck while I was laughing then started to walk off. I didn't want to be left behind again, so I grabbed his hand and held it in a death grip.

I shivered once more, but this time, it wasn't because of the cold. No. He'd squeezed my hand back! But then I shook my head. I was acting like a stupid teenage girl with a crush. I was the Avatar. I couldn't afford to be weak.

That's when we got in front of the building. People were going inside, but there was a bouncer at the door. We flashed each other a look before Mako dragged us over. He was going to get in no matter what.

The bulky bald man stared at us. "Invitation?"

"Is that what this was all about?" He held up a folded together map that led us here.

"Yep, exactly. Welcome my brother and... sister." The bouncer winked at me as he led us inside. Seems to me that the bouncer wanted some sugar that he couldn't handle.

I flashed him a smile and flipped my hair in his direction. "Stay focused. We're not here to flirt, we're here to find Bolin. Besides, you and I have some unfinished business," Mako growled under his breath.

"I'm just trying to be friendly!"

"Well I'm finding it very hard not to yell that you are a virgin right now."

I almost blurted that I found it really hard not to yell that I wasn't wearing pants, but he had other things on his mind. I didn't want to distract the poor boy.

I opened my mouth to say something. I don't know what, but a light focused on the stage before I could. A tall man cloaked in black robes and a creepy mask walked to the center.

"Got any great plans?" I whispered to him.

"Without us being killed? Not yet."

We watched as the man with the mask walked to the center of the stage and looked down at the audience as if we were pawns and he was king.

"Welcome, my children. We are gathered here today to celebrate the beginning of the end of the reign of benders!" The people cheered, and Mako and I joined them so we wouldn't stand out. But every fiber of my being was telling me this was wrong, that the man on stage was wrong.

"Korzen, I need you to go break those pipes and use your waterbending to make a distraction. During that time, I'll find Bolin and save him."

"You don't have to look far." I pointed at the stage. The Equalists were bringing out prisoners and one of them was Bolin.

"Here are the prime examples of those benders that oppress us. This one here is the leader of one of the most feared bending triads in all of Republic City, Lightning Bolt Zolt. But he won't be threatening the people of our fair city any longer."

I couldn't watch what was about to happen, since I was feared that I was about to watch a murder occur right before my eyes, but I knew that in my duties of the Avatar I had to watch any atrocious act preformed before me. Even if I could do nothing to stop them.

The man in the mask, who was called Amon from the cheers of the crowd, grabbed the man's chin and forced him to look into his eyes. I felt vaguely sick, assuming Amon was about to break the man's neck.

"Look here at this man! I know that he has ruined more lives than all of us together!" That got quite a few cheers. "Tonight shall be the night that he pays his debt to society!" The crowd went wild.

"Don't I get a chance to fight before you kill me?"

"Kill you? That would be a waste since I want to make an example of you. Killing you would be far too merciful, for the people that you destroyed never died. You just always left them for dead by taking what they deem to be the most precious."

The man's eyes grew wide as he stared into Amon's. Another moment and he fell over. "Now he will never bring harm to a nonbender again, for I have taken away his bending. Permanently." The crowd cheered and Amon soaked it all up. We needed a distraction, and quick.

I slipped away into the crowd as they started screaming praises at their "savior" and I rushed to the hallway that was filled with the steam that would create my distraction.

"What are you doing here?" The bouncer was back and he seemed to really like the fact that we were alone in this hallway.

I leaned casually against the wall. "Oh, as much as I wanted to see the fall of the benders, my brothers and sisters were far too... excited. They pushed me around and into this hall. I needed a breather, anyway. All the better if I can get a little workout too." I smirked in his direction.

"I like the way you think." He smiled and walked towards me to claim his prize.

As soon as he went in for a kiss, I punched him in the face. The only thing that happened was that his head snapped sideways. He didn't even pass out, but I got him very pissed off.

"Oh shit."

He lifted his fists and hurled his left towards me. But I wasn't about let him scar my beautiful face.

I ducked down and slipped through his legs before he landed the blow and pushed him forward while he tried to get his bearings back. He landed on one of the pipes and dented it before climbing up looking angrier than I did in the morning.

He threw all his weight at me, planning on pinning me down under him. Perv. But instead I flew over his head and pushed him into the ground.

I wrapped my hands around his neck, cutting off his airway and waited for him to stop kicking.

It only took a minute. His face quickly turned purple and his body stopped struggling. When his eyes rolled into the back of his head, I let go. He flopped to the ground and didn't get up. I could still see the rise and fall of his chest, though, and sighed in relief. He was cute. I didn't want his death on my hands.

That would tarnish everything that was pure about the new Avatar look that I was going for. I climbed off the body and walked over to the pipes. I could feel the steam rushing through and I pulled at the water. Not being able to see the element had always been a hard thing for me and after ten seconds of nothing happening, I attacked the pipes until they burst open.

I sighed in relief and proceeded to bend the element to my will. Sounds of delight could be heard from the main room. Another victim. I shook the noise from my head and sent my water over the crowd.

No one was paying attention to the steam since I kept it near the ceiling until I was completely ready. I almost lost control when I heard Bolin's voice.

"Please, you don't understand-" He was going to finish, but just from the sound of his pleading I rushed the water harder than I had thought was possible and crashed the steam down onto the blood thirsty audience.

There was a moment of silence, and then the mob started screaming and racing toward the door. I pushed my way to the main room and saw Mako and Bolin attempting to fight a group of Equalists.

I jumped down and we formed a triangle with all of our backs to one another. The chi blockers came all at once, but luckily I was surrounded by my element and quickly retaliated. But Bolin hadn't been so lucky and was knocked down. They tried dragging him away, but Mako was on them faster than they could grab his arms.

He knocked three of them down with a single stream of flame. We stood back to back, but as good as our teamwork was, it was no match for their raw numbers. Mako was soon pulled down by the Equalists.

As soon as I saw his eyes close, I used all of my power on these fools. I whipped my water and knocked one out and then I used the element of surprise and rose the ground from underneath them and flipped them over so they were being crushed. I grabbed Mako and slung him over my shoulder. But as I was about to grab the unconscious Bolin, I came face to face with the horrible truth.

I'd broken a nail.

My yelling caused Bolin to look up. "Hey, Korzen?" My eyes grew wide. How long had he been awake? How much had he seen? "Did you just earth bend?"

Crap.

"Uh, no. I'm a water bender. I can't earth bend. That'd be ridiculous!" I began to laugh nervously. "It must have been one of Bei Fong's benders. Yeah, that's it. I'm sure they knew this was going on so they infiltrated it too. Of course it wasn't me!"

He looked around and saw that we were the only ones in the room not trapped underneath a huge pile of dirt.

"Well, they must work pretty fast," he commented as he slowly started to stand up.

I stood there with Mako hanging over my shoulder. He wasn't waking up any time soon. But his brother on the other hand... did he know? He had to, right? He was just messing with me. I didn't want to lose his friendship, and that's what would happen, wasn't it? I started biting the nail I'd broken. Bolin was my best friend, and he knew anyway so...

"Fine, yes I am the avatar. Now stop teasing me okay?"

"Wow! You're the Avatar? Korzen, I never would have guessed!"

I just looked at him. And waited. I couldn't hear even the slightest hint of sarcasm in his words.

"That's just so cool! I can't believe I'm friends with the AVATAR! Just wait until I tell Mako. He's gonna be so impressed!"

"Oh my God, I thought you figured it out when I earth bended. Oh God, you can't tell Mako no matter what!"

That's when we heard more footsteps coming after us, and we got up and started running out of the lair of the very evil Amon.

"We'll continue this later!" I yelled as we sprinted out of the district. Even with Mako weighing me down, I was still much faster than Bolin.

As we ran, I began to regret the decision of leaving my beloved polar bear dog behind. It wasn't that Mako was fat, he was just very heavy on a young, beautiful girl like me who shouldn't have to deal with such heavy lifting.

We reached the outskirts of the district and I tossed Mako to the ground before beginning to work out my arm. Bolin ran to his brother's side, crying, "NOOOO! Don't leave my Mako!"

"I'm sorry, but he's really heavy to carry around." I started gasping in air and almost collapsed from the relief of being able to have oxygen spreading through the rest of my body.

Bolin dropped to the ground beside me and slung an arm around my shoulders. "I don't think I said this, but thanks for saving me. I don't know what I would've done if Amon took away my bending."

"I'm sure you would have made it by on your looks," I joked.

"Oh, I can't. I've already tried." He responded with the utmost of seriousness. I think I just let the biggest idiot in the world know my secret.

Just then, Mako began to stir. With a warning glance to Bolin, we both scooted over to check on him. "What happened?"

"We barely escaped with our lives," I informed him while making eye contact with Bolin to make sure he was going to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh."

"That's all you can say?" I yelled, standing up. "I risk life, limb, and this beautiful face to help rescue your brother and all you can say is oh?"

Thanks?"

"You're very welcome bro!" Bolin took Mako's very weak thanks as if he had just risked his life for everyone. These bending brothers were a little too much for my tastes.

I threw up my hands in disgust. "Whatever. Do what you want. I don't care." I started walking away, but Mako cried out in pain.

"Does it actually cause you physical pain to be away from me?"

"Korzen!" Bolin warned. Oh, so he does have a serious side.

"I mean, I know I'm perfect and all, but don't you think that's stretching it a bit?"

"Help me carry Mako home, Korzen," Bolin commanded and I lifted his brother up with him secretly thanking the lord for the lack of back talk from the injured man next to me.

Said injured man merely groaned as we carried him back to the arena. There were no more chi blockers thank goodness, and we made it up to the loft without any interference

"Goodnight sweet princes!" I called to them as I once again saw Tenzin walking towards the arena, only this time he was joined by the chief.

I ducked behind a convenient set of shrubbery to listen, and was shocked by what I overheard.

"Well, we need to find that ungrateful brat to go to the party that's being her honor," the chief growled.

"She must have gotten caught up in something. If your people haven't gotten her yet, then she must be around here somewhere," Tenzin assured.

"This Avatar is more trouble than she's worth. I wish your father was still here."

"I know, Lin. But she's all we've got. I'm sure it will all work out eventually."

"Have no fear, the Avatar is here!" I yelled as I jumped up in front of them. I loved myself a good party. Bei Fong merely shook her head and Tenzin sighed in defeat. I grinned. "So where's this party?"

"This way." Bei Fong dragged me back into the shrubs.

"But I don't even like you that way!" I struggled against her iron grip but to no avail. "No, don't touch me like that!" I screamed into the night.

Three hours later, I'd been scrubbed, soaped, and thoroughly cleansed by Bei Fong's assistants. And then forced into "respectable" clothes.

Or in other words, a dress.

"I feel stupid," I complained to Tenzin as the three of us walked through the front entrance of the party.

"Well, you at the very least look presentable."

"Is that what I think it was? A compliment from Chief Bei Fong?" The comment earned me a glare from the great chief.

"I will give credit where credit is deserved. My ladies did an excellent job, considering what they had to work with," she said stiffly.

She walked away with a smirk into the crowd of rich people. She parted the people like Moses did with the Red Sea, though I highly suspect that the water didn't look fearful for what it was parting to.

I turned to Tenzin. This was not the type of party I was used to. He gave me no comfort. "Go. Mingle. Be that charming Avatar I know you can be.'

I gave a deep sigh and walked off cursing him for bringing me to such an event.

That's when I saw the waiter walking by with alcohol. I looked around and saw that there was no one going to stop me. The serving boy didn't even look at me as I took one of the tall thin glasses. I tipped it down my throat all at once and felt a slight burn as it traveled further and further down, until it finally settled in my stomach.

"You don't seem old enough to be drinking," a voice behind me commented.

I looked behind me to see a girl my own age. "And you don't look old enough to be scolding me."

The girl laughed politely behind her hand. "I'm Asami Sato, heiress of Future Industries."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Asami flipped her hair and laughed again, but a deeper one this time. "Probably. My father's one of the most prominent people in these social circles."

"So we are going to be seeing each other a lot then?" Asami nodded. She was annoying but I think there was an awesome person under all that bitchy exterior. "Fine, I'm Korra and I'm the Avatar."

**Please Review this wonderful story since we have only gotten a few throughout the week and as much as we cherished those ones, and thanks to those who did review, we wished we had more to cherish. So Review GOD DAMN IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Fairysdarkestnight and demented2thecore do not own legend of Korra but if we did... Then there would be another love interest for Korra since Bolin is stupid and can't figure out Korra is awesome.**

The party seemed to drag on. It was full of stuffy politicians and the like who only cared that they could now claim they had met the Avatar herself. Or wanted to out their own two cents in on how Republic City should be run. I couldn't wait for it to be over.

"This is so boring!" I complained to Asami. She was quite the social butterfly and had spoken to more people about their insignificant lives than I could count. How that girl could remember who had the sick grandchild and how someone's sick pet was doing remained a mystery to me.

She smiled politely to a passing diplomat from the Earth Kingdom. "Oh, I find it most interesting. The slightest mistake, and everything comes tumbling down. I enjoy the game. But the night is drawing to close."

"Finally," I muttered to myself. I saw Tenzin across the room and it took all of my will power to not sprint out of this hell hole. Put me in a fight and I am game but put me in a room full of rich proper people and I am overwhelmed with fear that they will show me baby pictures.

Tenzin made his way toward us, and introduced himself to the rich heiress. "I'm sorry to ruin the lovely evening I'm sure the two of you are having, but I'm afraid we must be heading back to Air Temple Island. It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Sato."

"It's not often that you get to meet an air bender." she replied smiling sweetly.

"See you at the next party they force me to." I called as I left as quickly as possible. As soon as we walked out of the building, I sighed in relief. "Freedom!" I screamed, running into the night. I ran with my arms over my head and kept running until Tenzin caught up with me on his air bison.

"Stop being so... wild." His face was red from the embarrassment of being seem with the crazy.

I stuck my bottom lip out. "But Tenzin! I was good the whole time. Can't you leave me alone? I thought air was the element of freedom!"

"Air is the element of freedom when you aren't stupid enough to squander it." Well wasn't he the wisest of them all? I climbed on the fluffy air bison.

I was completely silent on the way back to Air Temple Island, but realized halfway through he was probably enjoying the calm.

"So how many of these torture events do i have to go to because i really could care less how ms. so and so poodle is doing after eating something that hadn't been imported from around the world." I added a fake gasp.

Tenzin peered over his shoulder. "They're weekly events."  
"WHAT?"

" events" he dragged out the word weekly as if I was slow.

"Can't we fake my death instead?"

"They will only come visit the air temple and find out you were lying."

"But Tenziiiiiiiiiin! It's just pure evil! You can't lock up a beautiful young girl like me up with a bunch of stuffy old snobs! It's like, against the law or something!"

He shrugged and we continued on to the isolated hell hole that I now called home. As soon as we landed, I kissed the ground, thankful that I was there instead of being eyed by old perverts and their wives.

"Thank the Spirits! Pema, I need some serious sugar therapy right now!" I yelled into the night.  
I heard some faint laughter and a call back. "Coming right up, dear."

I ran into my bedroom to find Naga asleep and not waiting for me like a loyal polar bear dog should, so I jumped on her. Naga freaked out and then realized it was me and we had our reunion of being away from each other for a day.

I rubbed her ears vigorously and was rewarded by the sheer ecstasy on her face, and she bathed me in response. I kept this up until the pregnant lady walked back in with my treat, a big pile of cookies. I attacked her at the door and she nearly toppled over, but the great person that I am saved the pregnant woman from dropping my cookies.

"I love you, my sweets!" I snatched the plate away from her and stuffed my face. There was a knock on my open door and I raised my face from my cookies.

"Come in," I yelled after I swallowed.

"You're back!"

"Get out!" I yelled at the annoying middle child.

"But I missed you!"

"What the hell? You just want my cookies!"

She looked at her feet. "Mommy makes really good cookies…but I missed you too! Take me with you next time!"

"I have an even better idea, next time I have to go to a party you can go for me!" Her eyes went wide with surprise and that was all I needed to kick her out of the room and inhale the last of my cookies.

Pema sighed. "Goodnight, Korra. I'll see you in the morning." She followed her child to make sure she didn't sneak into the kitchen to go steal any cookies.

I looked over at Naga, who had gone back to sleep, and realized that I should do the same since the next day could be as busy as today's had been.

THE NEXT DAY…..

I woke up when the brilliant sunlight hit my eyes. "Ugh. I'm so glad I wasn't born a fire bender." I rolled over and buried my face into Naga's white fur.

That's when I felt something that wasn't quite…right. It was on my right side so I scooted my hand towards the mysterious thing. It was warm and seemed to be soft. I opened my eyes to see it since it was alive.

"MEELO!"

The air child jumped up and spun around. "Be the leaf!" he yelled out before collapsing back onto the bed. I poked the boy's squishy head and let out a giggle.

"Well this leaf is going to go get some breakfast." I stood up, only for him to fly back up and land on my head.

"Leaves do not eat!" I finally really looked at the boy. He had chocolate all over his face and his eyes were sort of blood shot.

"Meelo did you eat all the cookies last night and not go back to bed?"

"Hee hee hee. I looooooove cookies!" My eyes grew wide and I dashed into the main compound.

"Pema! Make me more cookies! Your son's convinced he's a leaf!"

Pema's face lost all color. "Not again!" She hobbled out of the room as fast as a pregnant lady could.

I left that to the mom since I think Meelo was far too gone for the Avatar to save him. I walked to the kitchen to find Tenzin waiting for his dear wife.

"I would recommend starting without Pema. Meelo is a leaf at the moment." From the way he sighed and shook his head, this was a common occurrence.

"So, I'm going to be leaving after breakfast to go see how my friend is doing and I will be back this afternoon… maybe." I added the maybe quietly since I knew that Mako's date was tonight.

Tenzin grudgingly nodded his head. "If you must. But when you get back, I want you to meditate."

I agreed and sat down across from my air bending master and began to eat. When I had finished, I dashed out of the compound. I dove into the water and propelled myself across the bay.

I arrived at the arena and jumped out. I could hear Bolin screaming from the top of the building. Going through the arena would have been more conventional but I knew I would never find my way through that maze. I started scaling the front of the building and arrived in front of the window where I heard Bolin, only to hear a door slam.

"Hello?" I called in.

"Korzen, is that you?" Bolin called from another room. I walked towards him only to be greeted by a Bolin who was in bed and looked like he was actually close to have been mothered to death. His hair, freshly scrubbed and smelling of peaches, had the tell-tale look of having been dried rather haphazardly, and the sink was overflowing with noodle bowls.

"Hey Bolin. What happened to you?" I bit back a laugh, but couldn't hold back my grin.

He grimaced. "Mako."

"Is he taking care of the growing boy in the house?" I joked.

"Yep, since it was the Avatar who saved the growing boy." He winked at me.

"What are you talking about?"

He gave me a long look, trying to figure out if I was joking or not.

"Come on stop it. You even told me last night that you were the avatar."

"I never said that. You guessed it. YOU SAW IT!"

Bolin's eyes grew wide and he held up his hands. "I'm innocent, I swear! I didn't see anything." He pulled himself from under the sheets and made his way toward me.

I shook my head and sighed. "It doesn't matter. You know now, and you absolutely can't tell Mako. Where is your brother, anyway?"

"With the girl who ran him over with her moped. Asami, I think it was. They went out on-" he looked around to make sure no one was secretly hiding in the apartment, "a date."

I grabbed him by the collar. "Get dressed." An evil smile found its way onto my face. "We're going out."

"But I am so comfy!" He complained.

"I'll tell you how awesome it is to be the Avatar," I bribed.

"Fine, but just in case we get caught, how about we make this a date?"

"Bolin, you're a genius!" I hugged him and was so excited that someone else was finally on my side.

"Okay, would you mind getting out for a second? I need to get dressed." I blushed and left the room. I didn't need another moment with these brothers.

Within a minute, Bolin was dressed for our date. We left the arena and were on the street before I spoke. "So, um, where is it that we're going, anyway?"

"On a date, remember?" He gave me a playful smirk and grabbed my hand. It felt a little awkward, but I shook off the feeling. It was Bolin after all, my best friend, the only friend I had that knew I was really the Avatar.

We found Mako after five minutes of hand holding and we used a cart selling fish to hide, when the mystery woman appeared. All I saw was the back of her head but she looked vaguely familiar. "I think I know her."

"That's impossible. She looks like she has manners." I glared at him while he shook with laughter at his 'funny' joke.

"But seriously, I think I know her, I remember that hair." We left our stand when they walked off.

"Yeah, she does have beautiful hair. But I think my hair is even more gorgeous. Yours is a close second."

I stuck my tongue out but started to laugh. It was then that snowflakes began to fall. My grin grew, happy to be with my long lost family from the South Pole, but I stuck myself to Bolin's arm.

He grinned at me and that's when I knew that Bolin was only going to be my friend and nothing more.

"So what do you want to know about the Avatar?"

"What's it like being able to bend more than one element?"

"I know that most Avatars weren't able to master all the elements at a young age like me, but it's so natural. I move with the water, I feel the earth's stubbornness, and I also feel fire's ferocity. Being able to bend all the elements just makes me feel one with the world."

"What about air?"

"That's the element that I have issues with..." I told him honestly. I felt like I could tell him anything and that he wouldn't judge me for who I was.

"It's just, the other elements are a part of me. An extension of my soul. But air... I just can't feel it. The element itself is rejecting me, and it feels... wrong somehow."

Bolin sucked in a breath of air. "I didn't realize it was that hard for you."

I shrugged. "It's always been like that. I've always tried air bending. But I think there's something wrong with me."

"I think it will come with time. You are the Avatar, after all," Bolin encouraged.

I smiled and saw that Mako and his date had gone into a store down the street. "We have to keep moving." I yanked his arm and off we went to see the date.

The girl giggled and latched onto Mako's arm as they walked through the shop. Bolin's nose twitched as we followed. "NOODLES!"

My love for Mako was not nearly as strong as my love for Southern Water Tribe noodles, which was exactly what they were selling. Forgetting that we were stalking, we grabbed a table and started waving our arms for the waitress, but it wasn't her who saw us first. "Bolin is that you with our teammate?" My heart dropped.

He threw his arm around me. "Yeah. But we're on a date tonight. Two orders of your best noodles please," he yelled at the passing waitress.

When I was about to agree with Bolin that this was indeed a date, the mystery girl turned around.

"Spirits! I know her!" I yelled, standing up.

Bolin looked shocked. "Who?"

"That girl. The one who hit Mako with her moped!"

"That's impossible she's high up in power..." There was a pause and then it clicked once more that I was the Avatar. "OH MY GOD! YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY KNOW HER!"

That shout got the attention of the girl that knew my real identity, but not my secret one.

"Hey, Asami."

She walked over with Mako right beside her. "It's a pleasure to see you again," she said, bowing slightly.

I nodded back, and Bolin threw his arm around my shoulders. "What's up with all the formalities, Korzen?"

"Korzen? I was sure that your name was Kor-" I cut her off by jumping up and putting my hand over her mouth.

"Nope, my name is Korzen!" I leaned in next to her ear, "I'll explain later."

I was pulled back by someone very strong. "Come on Asami let's get away from here." Mako grabbed his date's hand and dragged her out of the restaurant.

Bolin and I exchanged a look and I shrugged. "Oh well. Let's just eat dinner." We took our seats and had a fabulous "date" night.

**Thank you for reading this very late chapter of ours. We had hoped to get ahead but we fell behind. The chapters may be late for a while since demented2thecore is leaving town and fairysdarkestnight has softball. Thanks for reading and please make sure to Review since we do work really hard at these chapters. P.S demented2thecore is awesome and totally deserves a gold medal for that category in the world.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: demented2thecore and fairysdarkestnight do not own Legend of Korra, but if they did... they would have made Prince Zuko immortal and still in the series since he was hell sexy and was shirtless a lot more than Mako.**

To whomever wrote this review: had you been so considerate as to leave us a link to which we could respond to these oh so kind words privately.

MakoXKorra 7/17/12 . chapter 4

It's not at bad story, but I'm not really sure what you're trying write. If you're trying to write an AU version of Korra where her identity is secret, well you're doing a bad job. All the events are flip flopped, and screwed around. Asami met Mako weeks after he met Korra, not one day. And Bolin got kidnapped before Mako met Asami. So I'm not sure what you're trying to write, that's the problem when you have two authors. you don't have a central vision. Also Mako and Korra are ridiculously OOC.

You're first two sentences contradict so I really do not see what you are trying to write. Obviously this is an AU with the fact that she does not go around telling people that she is indeed the Avatar. If you have any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism- meaning that you help us with ideas and writing style and not just blatantly tell us that we did a "bad job"- please access an account and leave a penname so we may learn from your example. As for the events being flip flopped and screwed around, it is a fan fiction not a history book and as you so kindly mentioned before that it is an AU we are free to mess everything up. With the Asami and Mako sentence, don't you assume that Mako would have gotten together with Korra had it been weeks? It does not tell you that it had been weeks but if you did look up the legend of Korra timeline it was only a few days after Bolin had been kidnapped. We never claimed to go with the storyline correctly, but instead, decided to use whatever the hell we wanted and make it at least a little clever in our humble opinions. As for the "central vision" we do indeed have very long discussions about the story and have the timeline written out. I don't think that you could tell we were two different authors had we not said so since fairysdarkestnight edits these stories and fixes most of demented2thecore's mistakes and whatever she doesn't fix is her fault. (teehee) Mako and Korra will be OOC forevermore since we did not create them and this is how we wished to see them. Legend of Korra was created for kids so its rated G, we are making this rated R so of course they are going to be different. Thank you for reading our FANfiction and for bestowing upon us humble souls the great wise words of your breathtaking review that has forever changed our poor and meaningless lives.

**As for everyone else that reviewed, THANKS SO MUCH! We really appreciate it and each and every one helps us with our motivation.**

"I can't believe I let you go out last night! I should have known you weren't coming back but I didn't trust my own instincts! You aren't leaving the island today young lady!" Tenzin yelled at me as I calmly ate my breakfast.

"Oh honey! You can't blame her for feeling a little rebellious at this age, and she did come back before it was too late, so maybe you should let it slide this time," Pema stood up for me and winked at me from across the table. I had filled her in with all the details last night and totally had her on my side with this one.

"Yeah, calm down Tenzin. If it bothers you that much, go meditate or something." My offhand remark caused Tenzin's face to flush redder than Mako's scarf. "Meditate? MEDITATE? Young lady, I want you to see you on the hill in five minutes reflecting on your actions!"

"I can do something even better," I informed him before I crossed my legs and began eating my food with my eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Tenzin huffed.

"Multi-tasking."

The old man blew out a sigh of defeat. "Fine. Do whatever you want. Just be home by-"

I jumped out of my meditative portion and hugged Tenzin. "Thanks! I'll see you guys later!"

I ran out of there before I could hear a time so I would in no way get in trouble. That's when I saw the ship leaving and since I wanted to use all my energy today harassing one certain fire bender, I jumped on.

I stood on the deck with my arms spread and my chocolate locks flowing in the wind. The ride didn't last long, however, and I jumped off the side of the ferry and onto the dock.

My excitement to ask Mako how his date went made me sprint all the way over to the arena. Asami seemed like a shy girl due to the way she reacted to me putting my hand over her mouth. I bet they didn't even get as far as a kiss.

I smirked as I strolled over to the pro bending arena. Just as I reached for the handle to the golden building, a pale hand blocked my way. "My my, Miss Avatar. Fancy meeting you here."

"Oh, Asami. What are you... doing here?" It was awkward for me since she kept scooting closer and closer to me.

"Well I knew you were on the team, and since I didn't want to disturb you at home, I came here."

"WHY?"

"You said you would explain what happened yesterday and I thought we could go out and grab lunch together." That's when the door opened and her dear boyfriend came out.

Her face fell at the sight of Mako, but only for an instant. How odd. I shrugged it off, thinking I must be imagining things. Asami threw her arms around Mako's neck and forced her face onto his. I got goose bumps from watching them.

I thought I saw them kiss, but when I walked on by I saw that she had only been rubbing noses with him like an idiot. I sighed and walked off to the room where I heard Bolin yelling at Pabu. "NO! That's all wrong. You walk across, do the big finish, and then beg for a treat!"

The little ball of fur looked up at his master with confusion etched on his face. "Oh, all right. You get the treat this time just because you're cute. But you have to do it right before you get another one."

"What do I have to do to get a treat?" I asked as I finally made my presence noticed.

"Can you do any tricks?"

"I am pretty sure she can act annoying all the time, but that's not a trick. That's just her personality." Mako added as he walked in with Asami under his arm, though she was acting like his armpits stank from the area that was still between them.

I brushed away some imaginary lint. "Thank you, thank you. It's just a gift I have. Korzen: annoying fire benders everywhere for seventeen years."

"I knew it!" Mako exclaimed as if he was going to win a prize for that douche bag answer.

"Well, since I am an earth bender, which is superior to fire bending," Bolin winked at me knowingly, "I do not find you annoying. Let's create an alliance against fire benders!"

"I will gladly accept that offer."

"What do you mean superior bending? Fire bending is so much better than earth and water bending combined. Why do you think the fire benders took over decades ago?"

"Well, City Boy, the water benders didn't have me. Bow down before my awesomeness!" Asami did a small bow as I held my nose in the air. "Bolin, what do you think?"  
"Not only were the water benders severely lacking, the Earth Kingdom LET the Fire Nation took over."

Mako snorted at us and Bolin and I shared a look.

"We challenge you to a bending battle!" We shouted in sync.

"As the non-bender of the group, I think you all should go against each other to see who the best bender is." Asami chipped in.

"It's on!"

"Last one down's a dead platypus bear!" I yelled, pushing past Bolin and down the stairs to the practice area of the arena. I heard him laugh behind me, as well as the leisurely footsteps of Mako and Asami.

Bolin and I rushed to the changing room, pushing and shoving our way past each other. We both wanted to win this meaningless race.

"I am the winner!" Bolin yelled at me as he tripped me and rushed into the room.

"Only by cheating!"

"Asami, you can go in if you want, but if you don't want to see us get dressed you can stay out." Mako warned as he stopped Asami outside the locker room door. I made a gagging motion to Bolin and we both startled laughing a little too loudly.

Bolin started a victory dance as I stood up brushed myself off. "Thanks honey. But I couldn't stand to be parted from you for so long." I risked taking a glance at the disgustingly happy couple, but my eyes made contact with Asami's. It was like her poison green eyes were staring into my soul.

Asami was much bolder than I had first presumed and stood there in the corner, not watching her beloved but instead me. I did love to put on a show but it was like she was making sure to watch every little movement that I made so I wasn't seducing anybody.

A chill went down my spine as she stroked Mako's face. I made sure to get dressed as quickly as possible. I wasn't putting on a show with her around.

Bolin seemed to finish up around the same time and we linked arms and started skipping down the hall when I was pulled back by somebody.

"What are you doing?"

"Asami needs to go to the restroom, so can you lead her?" Mako begged tying the ribbon around his waist.

"You have two legs, why don't you do it?" I argued. Asami was giving me a really weird vibe and I was afraid she found out my feelings for Mako.

"Well...um...I get lost easily?" I didn't believe him for a second, but I was the Avatar, master of all (three) elements. She couldn't even bend one. So I nodded reluctantly and opened the door to the main hall.

"Asami?"

"There you are. Finally we are alone!" A flash of black hair and I found myself on the ground with Asami on top of me.

"Yeah, we kinda are. What are you doing?"

"You look so much better up close. From the first time that I saw you I had decided that you were the one for me, but leaving a classy party would create talk, so imagine my luck when I found you outside. I was taking Mako out and about to save face for almost killing him and there you were following me with his brother. It was like it was fate." She whispered the last part, creating an even more awkward vibe.  
"What do you mean?"

She tapped my nose with her finger and giggled. "Silly. You just don't see it, do you?" The heiress leaned in close and blew into my ear. "We're meant for each other, you and I."

"Meant for what exactly? I don't think I heard you right." I started sitting up, only to be abruptly pushed down again. She pinned my arms above my head and was sitting on my waist. The situation all together made me uncomfortable since this wasn't what I did with the girls in the Southern Water Tribe.

Just then, Bolin came crashing through the door. "Korzen! I found you!" He sang out. "The match is about to begin!"

"Can you give us one more minute?" Asami asked him sweetly, not the least bit ashamed of being caught.

"Oh you girls are so close! Just take your time!" Bolin assured us.

My eyes went wide as Bolin walked off, leaving me with a psychopathic killer. Why else would she want me alone?

"Asami, I got to go fight now... You know, with your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend! Boys just... don't suit my interests."

"And what interests are those?"

"This." she whispered. Asami kissed me on the lips.

I scurried out from under the girl, but she only tried to pounce on me again. "I'm really sorry Asami, but the Fire Ferrets are about to start the match."  
I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I ran to catch up with Bolin. But one stayed there and refused to leave.  
Spirits. Asami's a lesbian.

And she's in love with me!

**WOW! WHO SAW THAT ONE COMING? I KNOW I DID! Thanks for all the support and reading this fanfiction! Please be sure to review and do not be afraid to leave constructive criticism! Till the next chapter! Sorry for the late update… fairysdarkestnight went on an epic adventure to find the air bison. She unfortunately failed… DX We will hopefully update soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: fairysdarkestnight and demented2thecore do not own the series Legend of Korzen but if we did…. Maniacal laughter. Anyways sorry for leaving off at such a crucial point in the story, things came up in both of our lives from heartbreak to parent's divorces… sad face. But we got our asses back on track and by that it was fairysdarkestnight and we wrote this for you. There will be a bit of slower updates, but not as slow as this one, since we are still in school and things are still hectic in both of our lives. If you see something wrong tell us please!**

"Bolin! Thank the Spirits I caught up with you!" I sounded a little desperate, so I cleared my throat. "I mean, let's get this over with. I already know I'm the best." I winked at him. I didn't want to ruin his innocence quite yet.

He slung his arm around me and cracked a smile. "Come on, what took you so long? The game's about to start!"

"HEY THERE LOSERS!" Mako yelled at us. He was standing on top of a pile of rocks, making himself seem bigger than life. Bolin lifted his arm and up went Mako, who then fell on his ass.

"Hey Mako. I didn't know you liked getting stoned." I said in between gasps. Bolin was doubled over in silent laughter.

Mako stood up and brushed himself off. "Real funny, but I will be the one laughing when the fire element prevails once more!"

I brought my hands up. "Bring it on, Mr. Hat Trick. I can take you any day."

"And I'll take you both on today!" Bolin challenged.

We all went into our respective corners and I got my water tank, Bolin got his stones. Mako got his arrogant attitude.

Mako ignited his hand and charged at me, but I ducked and tripped him with a water whip. "Nuh-uh. Don't even try to scar a pretty girl's face."

"Pretty girl... that's a good one!" Mako replied, before he rolled over so he didn't get smashed by a rock, and tripped Bolin with his fire whip.

Bolin landed on his back, and I shot of a stream of water at Mako's face. "Thought that could cool you down." That was all the distraction Bolin needed to send me flying, but I managed to topple Mako. With my last ounce of adrenaline, I sent Bolin sprawling to the ground with a water whip. I got up almost immediately while they moaned and groaned just trying to sit up.

"I am the champion!" I screamed and ran around dancing to the song of victory that I was singing. Just as I was reaching the end of my lap, Mako and Bolin shared a glance.

"Ready bro?" Mako asked.

They both charged me from behind and tackled me to the ground. I tried scooting away, but only to have them both grab an arm and pretend to arrest me

The weight of the two brothers was more than I could take. I collapsed under them. "I give up. You guys are just too big."

"Yeah! The fabulous bending brothers took down the 'champion'!" Bolin knuckle bumped his brother.

"You guys... are just too..." I paused.

"What? Handsome? Powerful?" Mako guessed at what I was about to say.

"Fat."

I jumped up, throwing the brothers to the floor. "Ha! But I'm the best of them all!" Just as I was about to continue the fight, my stomach started to speak.

That was when Asami decided to show up.

"Oh Kor –" I glared at her. "zen. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah a little bit..." I confessed. The whole double life thing was a bit tiring, and made me burn a lot of calories.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about Korzen, baby. But if you want, you can take me out to dinner." Mako interrupted Asami's response. Oh Spirits. If only he knew how much I wished that I had a rival in love, instead of a lesbian stalker.

"What are you talking about? I can't leave Korzen to be hungry. Let's go." Asami took the lead and began to pull me into the locker room.

"She's always hungry though!" Mako argued and that was when Bolin's stomach began to rumble. "And Bolin's hungry! How about we let the hungry people go out and the more refined people stay in together."

"Or Bolin can come with us!" I yelled.

Mako and Asami both looked like they were going to argue only for Bolin to put in, "I would love to go! Come on the sooner we change the sooner we can go!" Bolin grabbed his brother.

Asami and Mako glared at me, but for very different reasons. Mako believed he was with Asami and Asami wanted some alone time with little ol' me.

This night was going to be one for the history books.

Asami grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the practice area, leaving Bolin and Mako behind. "Come on, Korzen, you can ride on the back of my Satoped. It'll be fun!

"Or I can, since you don't really have to be that nice to Korzen. I mean, it's nice that you're friends with your boyfriend's friends, but you really don't have to try that hard." The whole second sentence went over Asami's head as we ran through the hallway to the changing room. She seemed to want to leave the brothers behind so we could eat dinner without them. It didn't work, however, and before I knew it, I was changed with both bending brothers and Asami arguing over which vehicles to take and who would go with who. Asami was arguing for girl time, Mako for relationship time, and Bolin was trying to stuff Pabu in his jacket.

"How about we all walk?"

"NO!" Asami and Mako yelled at the same time.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." I grabbed Bolin, getting him away from the weirdoes in hope that I could whisper to him the secrets of Asami. Unfortunately, Asami wanted me much more than I had thought and grabbed me before I could even start dishing out secrets. My plan to walk with Bolin went against me.

I tried to yank my arm from Asami's, but she had an iron grip. My hopes turned to Bolin as I silently begged him with my eyes to save me. But all he did was scratch Pabu behind his ears. Great. I am now officially worth less than a fire ferret.

Mako was behind us, seething with fury, more than likely thinking that he could have gotten his way if I hadn't started walking. If only he knew the many secrets that I had to tell him. 1) I am the fabulous Avatar. 2) His girlfriend is a lesbian 3) HIS GIRLFRIEND IS A LESBIAN!

Of course, I couldn't do any of these things because I wasn't sure if he was going to be mine just because she was a lesbian. What a blow to my pride.

The walk to the restaurant was quiet and awkward, mostly because Asami wasn't filling the silence with her usual thoughtless chatter. She seemed to find the moment to be much more romantic, and pressed her breasts against my arm. Mako the pretty boy was seething. If only Bolin hadn't been trying to hide poor Pabu down his pants. Wait. DOWN HIS PANTS!? "What the hell are you doing Bolin!?"

"I can't find a better hiding place!" Bolin argued, not understanding what was wrong with him sticking the fire ferret there.

My jaw dropped open. Could he possibly be any dumber? I tried shaking Asami off again, but she wouldn't let go. We reached the restaurant (Bolin having finally been able to stuff Pabu down his pants) and asked for a place was packed, but a table miraculously opened up.

Yeah, right.

One knee-weakening smile from Mako and the waitress was willing to do anything for him.  
I shook my head in disgust. Sure, the guy was hot, but that didn't mean he had to flaunt it. And I wasn't jealous! Not in the least.

Okay that was a lie; if I was the waitress I would have kicked somebody off their table for him to have one. I had a sort of a soft spot for him. What can I say?

She led us to a half circle booth and Asami made sure we were sitting in the middle. Lover boy sat next to her and I was lucky enough to sit next to Bolin, who looked like he had a boner that was wiggling in his pants and clawing its way out of the zipper.

I was about to say something to Bolin about how he just needed to take the fire ferret of his pants since I don't think anybody would care, when I felt something crawl up my thigh.

I looked at Bolin's pants, and the telltale sign of a fire ferret gone, before trying to push what I thought to be a rodent off my lap. I jumped in shock when my hand met fingers – female ones. My throat closed up as I tried to pry Asami's pale fingers away from my leg.

Mako's eyes slid past his girlfriend to me. "Korzen, I think you need to go take care of something. It seems you have a bit of a problem."

I looked down at my lap, ignoring Asami's fingers as they continued to stroke my thigh, and noticed dripping red sauce all over my water tribe outfit. And a guilty looking Pabu beside me.

"Oh, I can help you with that." Asami volunteered, all too willingly.

"Oh, I'm sure that I can take of it." I started scooting closer to Bolin, since she had her hands ready to grope me.

"No, I insist." Asami began to scoot closer to me, and I got even closer to Bolin, until I could feel his leg digging into my side.

"Just leave her be Asami. She's a naturally messy person so she can handle it by herself. She's had plenty of practice." Mako began tugging on his girlfriend's arm to drag her back to him. She lurched one more futile time towards me. She would've grabbed my leg again if I hadn't pushed myself away. Unfortunately, I ended up on Bolin's lap. Thank the Spirits that Pabu had already freed himself.

"Oh, why hello there Korzen, I was expecting this one day but not so soon." Bolin wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I gagged internally. Sure, Bolin was a great guy...as a friend. He certainly wasn't boyfriend material. Unlike his brother...

I shook my head to get rid of that thought. He already thought he had Asami, who was currently easing her way from Mako, closer to me. "So," I said, trying to spark a not so awkward conversation, "how are you and Asami doing, Mako?"

He cleared his throat, like the egotistical guy he was, and put his arm around Asami. "We're doing quite well, as you can see. She just can't keep her hands off of me!" He smirked, but missed the disgusted glare his girlfriend was giving him, or the one she pointed at his brother.

She seemed to notice the very obvious fact that I was sitting on Bolin's lap, but missing the questions I was asked Mako. I would've normally gotten off since he had already made a joke about being a couple, but Asami's grab was unpredictable and I had no idea what she was willing to do in public.

"Oh, really? Nothing strange or different that you can't really explain?" I was trying to make it obvious that his girlfriend hated him, but he was too busy trying to look like a couple.

Mako smirked and Asami tried to get next to Bolin. It didn't work. Pabu was an angry little fire ferret and didn't like being sat on. He jumped from the seat and landed on Asami's hair. And started to gnaw on her head.

Pabu successfully distracted Asami, and I had the chance to sit back down, switching seats with Bolin in the mayhem of it all. It wasn't far enough, however, since I was still within footsies distance of Asami. And boy was she taking advantage of that. I tried kicking her, only to kick a very unaware Bolin in the shin.

"Ouch! What the Spirits do you think you're doing? That hurt!" Bolin cried, pulling his knee to his chest.

"Oh, sorry. My leg spontaneously began to twitch" I said, not the least bit sorry. Collateral damage. I kicked my leg out again and made contact. But not with Asami.

Mako's eyes went wide, but he didn't overreact like his brother had. "Who did that?" Mako growled at our table group. Bolin was still rubbing his leg, making it obvious that it wasn't him, and his dear sweet Asami wasn't capable of doing such a thing.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I began to glare at Asami since my whole kicking plan didn't work. And if I kicked either of the brothers again, I might be banned from the table. Mako glared at me, but didn't press the issue further. I sighed in relief, but kept my guard up. Only the Spirits knew what would happen, with Asami about to jump me and all.

I grabbed my bowl from Bolin before he could eat and brought the noodles to my mouth. Just as I tipped the bowl back, I felt something rub against my leg. I looked up across the table, trying not to spit take all of the stuff in my mouth all over an already pissed off Mako. My luck with kicking had failed me, and since I didn't want to break the love of my life's heart, there was only one thing left to do.

"Spirits!" I yelled, looking outside as if I just realized how late it already was.

"What?" Asami questioned, replying as quickly as she could as if everything I said was important.

"I'm so late! I have to go!" I stood up from the table and was about to leave when Asami called out.

"Oh! I'll go with you then." She started to push Mako out of the way, and I was so thankful when he decided to be selfish.

"No, she knows her way back. And if she wants to leave, we won't make her stay."

Bolin looked at Mako and Asami, then at me. "I think I'll go with Korzen." He winked at them. "Enjoy the rest if your night" Mako nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He seemed to miss how badly she flinched from him. Serves her right.

I left the restaurant, the air suddenly seeming really heavy. Bolin followed, and I nearly screamed in frustration. I was the Avatars for spirits sake! I could take care of myself! Bolin hurried after me, Pabu nearly falling off his shoulder. "Korzen, wait up! You're walking too fast!" He stuck his lower lip out and begged me with his eyes. I rolled mine and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk

"Bolin didn't you think something was wrong with Asami?" I asked when he caught up. I wanted to spill the beans but not ruin it like I had the Avatar situation.

"Oh, you mean the way she was acting she was really touchy feely with you?" He smiled at me. He didn't have the usual carefree smile, but one as if he knew something.

"Can you believe it? I couldn't keep her hands off me!" I sighed really hard, feeling relief that I could rant to someone.

"Yeah. It was kinda odd. I mean, I totally didn't think you guys were friends, since you fight over me all the time!"

I laughed and punched Bolin in the shoulder. "But seriously, what do you think about her?"

He shrugged. "She's nice enough, I guess. I mean, I can picture having a nice fun day in the amusement park with her or something."

I looked at him to see if he meant as a date or just a fun day, and by the innocent smile on his face, I knew he meant just as friends. "So were you surprised?"

Bolin looked at me as if I was crazy. "No, not really…I mean I figured she would like something like that," He shrugged his shoulders.

"How can you treat Asami being a lesbian so casually?"

"ASAMI'S A LESBIAN!?"

I looked at the idiot in front of me. "Yeah. You just said you knew!"

"I didn't! Oh man oh man oh man oh man. What will we tell Mako?"

"That his girlfriend's a lesbian?"

"This is going to destroy him! She's his first love!"

"Didn't he, I don't know, have lots of females with him before?"

"Those were all friends! Spirits! They were so good together!" He began to cry and sob for his brother who had countless of SEX FRIENDS before the lesbian came along. You had to admit though, that it was very sweet that he would cry for his brother like that in the middle of the street with people watching… lots of people watching.

"Oh Spirits, come on Bolin… It's not that bad –" I was cut off by his wails and cries of "Why did it have to be like this!?" and "So good together!"

I grabbed Bolin by his collar and started dragging him to the arena. "Come on Bolin. Man up. We need to get you home."

"Makoooooooooo! I'm so sooooorrrrrrry!" he wailed as we walked along the sidewalk. Well, I walked, he was dragged.

Sweat poured off me by the time we got to the arena. That boy is heavy. I got enough of a workout that I wouldn't have to train for a week. Or a month.

Bolin was still sobbing as he unlocked the door to their apartment. "Bolin, you can't tell Mako yet. We've got a match tomorrow, and he would suck. Really suck tomorrow if he knew. So don't say anything!"

"But, but, but, but –" He was blubbering like an idiot and was wiping his eyes while ignoring the huge string of snot hanging from his nose that almost reached his chin.

"No buts! We can't let him know. Don't you want the fire ferrets to at least have a chance at victory? If he knows that his first love," the words felt wrong coming out of my mouth when describing Mako, "was a lesbian… it would break his heart." Bolin's eyes widened and the snot that was still hanging threatened to drop in the floor any second, based on the length it was beginning to reach. "Bolin, do you want to break your brother's heart?" He shook his head and the snot swung to the side of his face, covering it with snot filled with sadness. "Then keep this to yourself… at least until tomorrow when our win will soften the blow."

Bolin nodded vigorously, and the green stuff hit him in the eye. He didn't even bother to wipe it off. I stood outside the door as Bolin went into the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

THE NEXT NIGHT

I threw the doors to the warm up area wide open. "Greetings, fellow Fire Ferrets. And how are you this fine evening?"

Bolin looked up at me, dark circles under his eyes, and Mako didn't even notice me. "Hey Korzen. You seem really… perky… today," he said, once he deigned to acknowledge me.

"Yeah! I'm just pumped!" I had spent the day doing some much needed airbending practice and was able to get through that blasted training tool that taught me how to be a leaf.

"You better get ready fast since you were late. We're on in five." Bolin rushed out. It seemed that the secret was killing the poor guy, and his brother didn't even seem to notice something was wrong. I gave Bolin a knowing look of warning and got ready quickly without either of the brothers was watching for once. Bolin was too polite to do such a thing, and he was already stressed. He watched a wall while his brother laid on his back on the bench and stared at the ceiling, obviously thinking about his special lady.

The lesbian one.

A grin spread across my face at the thought. I could just picture the depressed look on Mako's face when we told him. I tugged my shirt on over my head as Bolin left the room as Mako came up behind me. "Hey, Korzen?" I turned around and looked up at him.

"What? You missed looking at my gorgeous body already, didn't you?"

"Umm, well, I just wanted to thank you. For joining the team, I mean. We couldn't have gotten this far without you."

My jaw dropped in shock. I was talking to Mako, right? He was being nice. To me. The girl who kept kicking him last night.

"You're welcome. It's been fun." I smiled at him, and when he returned it, it wasn't full of any of its usual smugness. It was… odd. Yet it kinda made me go all tingly and warm as his golden eyes stared into mine.

"Hey guys! Hurry up! The match is about to start!"

I jumped away from Mako as Bolin yelled at us and walked out of the room. Mako took it as his cue to leave and caught up to his brother, leaving me and an almost heartfelt moment behind. I sighed to myself as I left so I could catch up with my team, thinking about what I was going to put him through later.

"It's not your fault that she's a lesbian and he's so damn sexy. But what's he gonna do? I hope he'll let me comfort him at the very least, since I am soooo more than willing to take her place –" I was cut off from my mental argument with myself when someone bumped into me and I fell right on my ass.

"Spirits, I'm so sorry!" I heard a male voice yell at me as I looked up to see who I bumped into.

"Nah, it's fine. Nothing's hurt but –" The rest of my sentence was lost to me as I stared into his light blue eyes. A piece of chocolate brown hair fell in front of them, making him look even hotter than he already was. He held out a hand to help me up, and I felt a jolt of electricity shoot up my arm from the touch.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head and scuffed the floor with his boot. His hand was still holding mine.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Who are you?" In reality, he could've been a murderer and I wouldn't have cared right then. Not with the way those eyes stared into my soul.

"Oh, ummmm, about that…" He gave me a sheepish grin. "I saw a really beautiful water bender so I kinda… snuck back here." He started shaking my still captive hand and bowed his head in apology. "I'm Noma. And you are…?"

Before I had a chance to reply, Bolin came skidding around the corner. "Korzen! We're late!" He ran up to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me so hard that Noma was forced to let go. As I stumbled after Bolin, I took one last look to see that Noma was still staring after me.

**Dun dun DUN! Holy crap who the hell is that new guy and why is he so damn sexy! Is that a triangle I'm seeing? And when will Mako be given the truth about Asami's sexuality!? Please be sure to review and give constructive criticism or just give your opinion on what's happening. Hopefully, updates will be faster and please keep on following. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
